Chess
by Nebelblau
Summary: Ns life was like playing chess. It consisted of the battle between two kings, the white Reshiram and the black Zekrom, and a mastermind planning every single move. Until a young trainer changed everything. The story of Pokémon Black and White retold from a different point of view.


Chess

The world of chess consisted of no colors, just black and white. The life of young N consisted of a room with the brightest colors a child could image and was filled with all different sounds from pokémon. The outside world, he knew, was just black and white. That's what his father taught him and his sisters, but especially him.

Little did he actually see himself of the world outside the gray castle walls, little did he see pf the three children in a little town called Nuvema Town who just painted the gray streets with their colorful chalk, displaying all their dreams about a journey together. Dreams which consisted of friendship, strength and bravery.

Today, N learned how to read from his two sisters. They read a children's book which told the story of the great Cherubi who safed the enslaved pokémon from the evil human-demons together with his three friends, Mankey, Houndoor and Ducklett. He loved the story, he wanted to become a hero who safes the enslaved Pokémon, too, and may find three more friends during his journey. Three more pokémon friends, that's what he told his father enthusiastic. Three more human friends were, what he secretly wished and only told his sisters. The next thing he learned, was how mathematics worked and he loved it, even more than any storybook before. This fact pleased his father, who, despite wanting his "son" to be as smart as possible, didn't want him to philosophize about the world too much. His two sisters, which he brought to comfort the boy, already thought to much and started to question him and his ideals. The time had come to gain more influence himself on his young princes life.

N got a bunch of nice geometrical art pieces for his room as a present for mastering his dividing classes at the age of 6, which encouraged him in continuing his mathematical studies, where he discovered the beauty of ferris wheels. He deeply wanted his father to take him there on his seventh birthday, but he refused to do so. The only ferris wheel near was at a dangerous place full of bad people, he told his son. The only ferris wheel near was at a dangerous place full of people enjoying their time with their beloved pokémon, he told himself. N could get a wrong idea of what a human—pokémon-relationship actually is like. Remembering the boys love for mathematics, his future as his puppet king and a child's desire to spend more time which his always otherwise occupied father, he had a better idea of spending the afternoon of Ns birthday. He thought him how to play chess.

N choose white and made the first move, although technically, Ghetsis planned every move of the child in advantage. Ghetsis choose black and he was always the last one to move, as he always made the move that won the game.

Of course N lost the first game, as he lost the second and every game that followed on that day and the days, months and years afterward. He was devastated and wanted to give up, but Ghetsis quickly scolded him for thinking so, because a king should never give up the war just because he lost one battle. The one who wins the last battle is always the one, who wins the whole war.

Albeit N didn't know what a war was, he understood what kind of attitude his father wanted him to have and got eager to play again chess with him. Despite the fact that N learned how to plan his moves and managed to beat every single member of Team Plasma in chess, he never beat his father. By the age of 17 he even won against Achromas, a scientist who just started cooperating with them and who was a very intelligent and good chess player himself.

He started his journey on his 18th birthday, weaving goodbye to his first three pokémon friends as they wouldn't see each other until he became Unovas king. Walking on the street between Nuvema City and Accumula Town, he could have sworn, that a glimpse of a colorful picture on the gray streets caught his eyes. It looked like it was drawn by a child with a piece of chalk a long time ago.

He would never find out, that he'll met said child, now a young adult, just hours later in the next town, but he would find out the meaning behind the picture anyway, a story about dreams which consisted of friendship, who liked wearing caps like N did, strength, who wore a pair of red glasses and yet didn't see what's behind real strength for a long time and bravery, who would fight for her dream, even when everybody tried to discourage her.

He encountered them over and over again during his journey, so many times, that it seemed like the four of them walked on the same path.

But N couldn't follow a humans path, even if he wished to.

The pure white wings of Reshiram kept him warm while they fled over Unova, but they didn't kept his doubts away. They fled over the Entralink, a place which united a trainer with a pokémon who shared the same dream, and N wondered why such a place existed. The trainer he met for the first time in Accamala City had Zekrom now, he knew. It was like a game of chess, with white making the first move. This time, N was not allowed to loose, he had to be the white king still standing at the end of the war.

He won.

For the first time in his life, he won against Ghetsis. To make things worse for the latter, his king was struck down by a simple pawn. Ironically, as N commented afterward, because Ghetsis had the habit to sacrifice his pawns. A personal trait which turned out to be his weakness. It was the last time, they ever played chess together, since a few hours later Ghetsis' puppet king N would be struck down by a simple pawn in the body of a young trainer and everyone found out about his habit to sacrifice everybody like a pawn for his own, personal victory, which he never gained.

The one, who maked the last move in the last battle, had won the war, and it was neither the white king nor the black king who remained standing on the top of their chessboard, it was a simple, gray pawn.

The pure white wings of Reshiram kept him warm while they left Unova and N looked smiling at all the colorful and tiny landscapes they fled over. He stood up on his friends white body and let the wind blow through his hair, ready to stand even against the greatest storms.

Ready to win all kinds of colorful battles as a trainer.

Ready to find all kinds of pokémon and yes, humans as new friends.

Hopefully one day ready to return to Unova as a complete person, back to the persons who gave him a second chance, despite the things he had done to them and meeting again with his first human friend.

The friend who showed him what live really meant.

He could probably teach him how to play chess in return.

* * *

The story N reads is inspired by a japanase folklore, "Momotaro". I know that Cherubi is a cherry and not a peach, but there's no peach pokémon, so yeah, I choose you Cherubi. (lol) N got Reshiram in this story, because first, the anime adaption gave him Reshiram and second, it fits the theme of my story better.

If you'll find any mistakes (you sure do, I'm afraid, there are plenty of it) or have any tips to improve my writing skills, please tell me them. I'm not a native speaker, so I'm not sure if everything I wrote is grammar and spelling wise correct.


End file.
